SF The Stove Fiasco
by Spyrex
Summary: Starfox and his team are back but with random problems. In this story, Fox needs a new stove but has trouble getting it. Read if you want to see what happens. Lots of humor.


_Hope you guys enjoy the first of my Starfox series._

**The Stove Fiasco**

**Fox's Bad Luck**

"OUCH! Slippy!!!" roared Fox furiously, "Nice of you to overheat my coffee!"

"How in Venom do you overheat coffee?" questioned Falco, watching the clumsy toad as he began cooking breakfast. Irritated, he got up and stormed into the kitchen. "I'll show you how to cook Slippy. You are more better at fixing ships than cooking."

"Sorry Fox," mumbled Slippy sadly as he tried to stop Falco from cooking because the blue falcon can't even cook eggs. He fried them. "Hey Falco! You aren't even a good cook at all! There is a reason why you are a guy!"

"What is wrong with you two?" barked Fox, "Can't you guys ever work together?"

"NO!!!" Falco and Slippy yelled simultaneously.

The Starfox team had once again save the Lylat System from all evil enemies. Now they were waiting for any more missions from General Pepper. So far, they were bored to the very flesh of their skin.

"I'll go and grab a soda then," mumbled Fox, walking toward the fridge. He opened the fridge and searched for a Coke when he heard a…

**BOOM!!!!!**

"What the heck?" Fox said wildly as he looked over at the gas stove. However, there was no stove anymore. Slippy and Falco were both covered with ash from head to toe. "You guys, What happened?"

Slippy brushed some ash off his face and growled, "Ask Falco."

"Uh…I guess I know why I shouldn't have brought this to cook the eggs," chuckled Falco nervously. In one hand, he had a spatula. In the other hand, he had a blaster, which was fried to the crisp.

"Oh my gosh," Fox murmured, slapping his forehead. "Do you know how poor we are after someone spent $10,000 at IKEA! Now we have to buy another stove, which would cost lots of dough." He walked away from the kitchen and headed for Krystal's room. He knocked on the door, which had Fox photos all over it. He waited but no one answered. "Hey Krystal! I'm going to go buy a new stove! Can you do me a favor and-"

"I would love to come with you!" shouted someone from behind. Fox turned around and saw Krystal wearing a T-shirt with a picture of him and his Arwing. "I would love to go shopping with you!"

"Uh…Great!" Fox said. _I was hoping that she would stay here but I guess I have no choice,_ he thought. "Come on."

Happily, Krystal followed Fox passed the kitchen where Slippy and Falco were busily cleaning up the mess with ROB whose eyes turned blood red with anger and soon reached the docking bay. Fox went to a panel with buttons and pushed randomly.

"Okay," Fox said, taking deep breaths as he waited for his ship. "You ride in the second cockpit while I drive. Okay?"

"Um Fox?" asked Krystal.

"Yeah?" said Fox, raising one of his eyebrows, "Something the matter?"

"Yeah…What if I borrowed your ship when I went to Shopko last night. Was that okay?"

"As long as if you didn't blow it up or something."

"About that-"

"Here it comes," Fox interrupted as he anxiously awaited his beloved Arwing, but what he saw, made him gasp in horror. His beloved Arwing now looked like a dump with wings. "What happened?"

"Well…I never got my pilot's license and I'm never good at parking so…"

"How could you?"

"Cheer up! We can ride on my ship."

"Wow," Fox exclaimed sarcastically, as he shook his head, "Sure! Why not?"

"Okay!" Krystal said as she went to the panel and pushed buttons randomly.

"Wait!" shouted Fox with horror as he tried to stop Krystal. "You must first-"

**THUMP!!!**

Fox slowly opened his eyes and saw his Arwing crushed and flattened by Krystal's Arwing. "My beautiful-"

"Let's go!" yelled Krystal as jumped into the cockpit.

"My Arwing," sobbed Fox as he strolled slowly toward Krystal's Arwing, dragging his feet along.

"Here we go!" Krystal roared gleefully as her Arwing blasted off toward Lowes with Fox still weeping.

_These chapters are gonna be short and be about 600-1000 words long. Please tell me how I did. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll write when I can._


End file.
